A survey of clinical practice in the management of febrile seizures is ongoing. The survey form has been submitted for OMB clearance. The survey of approximately 10,000 physicians in various specialities will determine which medical discipline(s) treats most children with febrile seizures, what criteria physicians use to determine therapy, the regimens prescribed and the specific goals of therapy.